Wedding Nightmare
by blazerules34
Summary: Haruhi is in love with Hikaru. Hikaru loves Haruhi. Do they realize that? Of course not. But then, Kyoya's dad has a plan, and no one but the lpeople who are going to build the ceremony, Haruhi's Dad, and the Otori family know about it. What will happen?
1. Preparations

My name is Haruhi, Fijioka. I am a second year in Ouran High. My first year was quite interesting, I'll tell you that. One day, I was looking for a _quiet_ place to study, when I stumbled into Music Room #3. And that is how my adventure begins.

I am one of the "commoners" as rich bastards put it. I probably shouldn't even be in Ouran. It's a school for the rich. I am _not_ rich. I was accepted into Ouran because of my mind. Anyway, let's get back to the story.

I stumbled into Music Room #3 and there I found the charming people of the Host Club. Well, they tried to be charming anyway. The "shadow prince" Mori, the Lolita type Honey, the King Tamaki, the evil glasses man Kyoya, who actually isn't evil and is quite nice, but I like calling him that, and the twins, Kauru and Hikaru. This was a club where boys with too much time on their hands entertained girls who had too much time on their hands.

Except, the thing is, they thought I was a boy. My hair had been cut short because I got gum in it, and I couldn't afford the uniform. I mean, yellow dresses? Uh, no. So then, all this other stuff happened and I ended up knocking over an 8,000 yen vase. And evil glasses dude made sure I paid it back. But not with money…

They made me a host. Eventually, they discovered that I was actually a girl. But I still had to pay off my debt, so I stayed. Tamaki seemed to be in love with me, but, how was I, the study girl, supposed to know what love is?

So now, I still work as a Host, and I am still the same as I was last year. Well, my hair grew a little, but that's to be expected. I've gotten a little taller too. But, even though I'm used to them, I still get confused about what some of the Hosts do or say. I mean, who wouldn't?

~Present Time~

"Haruhi! We're bored! "The twins called. "To bad, I'm studying. "I muttered. "But you always study! "Kauru said. "I'm sorry that I'm smart, but please leave me alone and bother Tamaki, ok? "I told them. "Oh, why didn't we think of that? "They said with their mischievous faces on. "Oh God, what have I done? "I muttered.

One unpleasant hour later, the Host Club was open for business. "Haruhi, two girls have requested you. "Kyoya said to me. "Ok, send them in. "I replied, and he did so. "H-Hello, Haruhi-sama, my name is Tamiri. "One girl said. She had had long, dullish-red hair that shone like a rose petal. Hey eyes were a light brown color.

"Nice to meet you. "I smiled, acting like the perfect Host. "My name is Lulu. "Another said. She had long, blond hair that reached her waist, and she actually looked a bit smart, in her own eyes were a blue as a crystal clear stream. "Nice to meet you, Lulu. "I said cheerfully. "Look at how much Haruhi has grown…"Tamaki said tearfully, and my face froze.

I turned to look at him and glared at him. "Woof?" He asked and I pointed to the corner. He sat there for about five minutes, while some girls were fawning over how cute he looked. "Haruhi-sama? "Lulu asked. "Oh, sorry, Tamaki-senpai gets annoying sometimes. "I laughed. "Woof? "Tamaki said again, looking over at me. "No. "I stubbornly said, and ignored him.

"Look at how Haruhi handles Tamaki-sama…like Haruhi's the owner. So cute! "And suddenly, I had girls swarming me, Lulu and Tamiri among them. Just another day at the Host Club.

"Alright, I've got to go now. "I said, not looking as I ran to the door. Suddenly, I tripped, and then I landed on _something_. I then realized that that something was Hikaru, and we had fallen to the floor. "Oh, sorry, sorry! "I stood up, waving my hands around. He was blushing, and so was I. "It's ok. "Hikaru said, and took the hand I offered.

"Well, I've got to go! Bye guys! "I called back and started home.

~Kaoru's POV~

Hikaru said he was going to the bathroom, and when he left, I turned to the others. "Did anyone else notice that spark? "I smirked and went outside to find the car.

~Normal POV~

"When are you going to tell her, father? "Kyoya asked. "The day before…so no one can change her mind. "Otori-kun said (I don't remember his name…). "I don't love her, you know. I love her as a friend. "Kyoya pushed his glasses up. "But we need her smarts. She will be good in this family. You will do this, Kyoya, or else. "Otori-kun said. "Yes, sir. "Kyoya said, and was dismissed.

'I'm not happy with this, and she won't be either. The twins will kill me, Honey and Mori will overreact, and I don't even want to know what Tamaki will think. Someone must be told. 'Kyoya thought, and dialed Hikaru's number.

Blazerules34: I guess I've been wanting to do this pairing for a while, so I did. What's sad is I still have other stories to finish. Yes, I admire this pairing. You know, did anyone else think Kaoru tripped Haruhi on purpose? Cause he did.

Hikaru: I knew it!

Blazerules34: Um, so, I do not own the characters, just Lulu and Tamiri, and I based Lulu on the Lulu from Shugo Chara. What can Kyoya's dad be doing? How will the twins react? So yeah…R&R! Comment!


	2. The Wedding Haruhi doesn't know about

**Blazerules34: You guys must hate me! I mean a lot! But I'll update this more!**

**~Hikaru's POV~**

"Wait, what's going on now? "I demanded of Kyoya. He explained again. "So, I need your help to stop this. "He finished. "Wow, shouldn't you want this? "I sounded almost wistful. "No, I'm different than most boys. "Kyoya said and I knew he pushed up his glasses. "You're different than most _people_. "I told him and hung up.

"So what was all of that about? "Kauro asked. "Looks like we have a wedding to crash, "I told him, getting my evil grin on.

~**Haruhi's Home~**

"Hello, Papa, "Haruhi told her Papa when he walked in from work. "Hello, Haruhi, "He replied after removing his shoes. "What are we doing tomorrow? "Haruhi asked as she poured soup into bowls for her and her Papa. "Well we are going shopping! "Papa cried out in delight. "Shopping? Why? I have enough groceries for the week. "Haruhi wondered. "Well, um, we're going shopping for a wedding dress. "Papa said kind of nervously.

"Why, though? "Haruhi asked. "Because I have enough money, and what if we don't when you get married? "He improvised. "Alright, Papa, we will. "Haruhi sighed, wondering what really was happening.

~The Next Day~

Haruhi was tired after trying on so many dresses. But she hadn't found one that she felt suited her. She was going to try on this last one, and then break for lunch. She zipped it on and looked in the mirror. It was a pearl-color, with a fitted top and ruffled fluffy bottom. "I love it, "Haruhi whispered. Her attendant, Kathy, was pleased. "Shall we show it to your father? "She asked and Haruhi nodded.

"Oh, you look beautiful! My little girl's growing up, "Papa finished tearfully. "Papa, "Haruhi sighed. "Do you want me to grab a veil and flowers? "Kathy asked. "Yes, please, "Haruhi replied. Kathy grabbed white roses and a veil, which she put on top of Haruhi's head. Haruhi was surprised to find that her eyes had tears in them. "So, is this your dress? "Kathy asked. Haruhi nodded, to overwhelmed to speak.

"How much is it? "Haruhi asked a minute. "2,300 dollars. "Kathy replied, and Haruhi almost fainted. "We'll take it. "Papa said quickly. Kyoya's father had given him money for this, 5,000 dollars to be exact. He had also said that Papa could keep the remaining money. "Are you sure, Papa? "Haruhi sounded worried. "Yes, it's fine. "He dismissed her and got out his wallet.

Sometime later, Haruhi was in bed and Papa and Kyoya's father were making plans.

~Hikaru's POV~

"So, that's the plan? "Kauro asked. "Yeah, and we have to make sure we ruin everything. Except her dress, "I added thoughtfully. "Why her dress? "Kauro asked. "Because she doesn't really _own_ dresses. "I said. "Ah, good point, "He agreed. "And, "I added soberly, "We're already ruining her first wedding. "

"Well, that's true. "Kauro said. I knew that Kauro liked Haruhi, but not like me. "So why do you think Kyoya asked us to help? "Kauro sounded lazy. "You know why. "I whispered, looking at the ground. "Yes, I think I do. "Kauro said back softly.

I loved a girl who was engaged and she didn't even know it.

**Blazerules34: Well, um, yeah, this is all you guys get even though the last time I updated this, it was 2011…I think.**


	3. Saved

**Blazerules34: So, I think this will be the last chapter, so I'm going to try and make it suuupppper long! So, erm, wish me luck! I really only made this story out of inspiration…**

Haruhi knew. She knew. And she also knew that no matter what she said, it would happen. But she couldn't help but hope that she wouldn't have to go through with it; someone would save her. She knew it. She could feel it, even as she got her hair styled and got her makeup on.

It's not that she didn't like Kyoya, she just didn't love him. He was a great friend, but he irritated her with his calculating ways. But that's not his fault it's the way he was raised. Haruhi sighed she the stylist continued to chat away.

~Hikaru's POV~

"So, we know the plan?" I asked the gathered members. Well, it was only Tadase, Kauru and I, but oh well. It was more than enough. Tadase nodded, looking slightly irritated. "Yes, you've only said it about a million times," He snorted. "And that line only got old two hours ago," I retorted.

Kauru chuckled. "Well, boys, our years in the Host club have done us one thing," He smiled, as Tadase and I turned to him in confusion. "What's that?" Tadase asked. "We don't have to buy suits," He grinned.

~Five Hours Later With Haruhi~

It was a bad day. Everything seemed to be going wrong. The ring went missing. The ice sculpture got put in the freezer, and melted, as the temperature wasn't down enough. The flowers disappeared. And it was heaven, at least to Haruhi. But to everyone else, it was a nightmare trying to fix everything. And Haruhi sure was glad about that.

She wasn't to be bothered, Kyoya's father insisted. She was the bride. But, all too soon, everything was fixed. And as the music began to play, and girls she never met started walking down the aisle, Haruhi wished it wasn't going to happen.

And it wasn't.

As she walked down the aisle on her Papa's arm, something happened. As she stepped down, her heel broke. She fell, dragging her Papa down. People gasped; Haruhi looked down at the heel. It was sawed off, and she had no idea how she never noticed it. But she was glad it gave her an extra five seconds, even though she should have been embarrassed.

She stood up, and with a barely audible gasp, saw someone she never thought she'd see here. Tadase.

He grinned at her and waved, and as he did so, some loud noise made her look away. An old lady's chair had fallen over backwards, causing a domino effect. As people fell over, she stood up, unable to believe what she was saying. And then someone whistled softly to her left. It was Kauru.

She couldn't help but smile. Had the twins and Tadase come to save her from this? She hoped so. They were always good at causing a mess. Maybe they could get her out of here…. _Before_ the wedding vows.

Kauru nodded at her, and indicated with his chin someone in front of her. She turned, and since everyone else was distracted, no one told her to keep moving. Everyone was helping each other up, helping the elderly. Haruhi's eyes widened in shock and happiness. Hikaru was standing right in front of her.

"Let's go!" He took her hand and started running. Haruhi kicked off her shoes and ran with him, hoping she didn't tear her dress. "What do you think they'll do?" She asked, panting when they stopped just outside of the wedding place.

"Tadase and Kauru will talk to them." Hikaru answered, and led her to his car. She hopped in and he followed. "So, you aren't mad?" He questioned her. "No no! Thank you! I… I don't want to marry Kyoya. I like him as a friend." Haruhi pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them. She looked up at Hikaru, and some kind of warmth spread through her chest.

Hikaru smiled at her, relieved. "So, want to go get something to eat?" He asked and nodded for the driver to drive. "Yes, I'm starving. Just let me take this dress off first, okay?" Haruhi said, and Hikaru nodded.

Hikaru caught Haruhi staring at him more than once, and he figured it would be easy to win her heart, and he knew he would never break it. He knew that the dinner tonight was just Step 1 in winning the girl of his dreams.

**Blazerules34: Oh my, I'm so sorry. This took a long time to finish! I AM SO SORRY! And yes, this is then end of the story. I love you all!**


End file.
